Windows
by Moonchild10
Summary: [one-shot] On Tameran, it is believed that the eyes are the windows to one's soul. Robin keeps his 'boarded up'. Starfire wants to know why, and ends up getting closer to the Boy Wonder than she expected when she confronts him. Robstar.


**Disclaimer: if I owned TT, would I be putting a disclaimer?**

**Woo hoo. Another story! I'm not sure if I'm keeping this as a one-shot or adding more. It depends on if I get any more ideas. But for now, it's a one-shot. **

**Enjoy. This is an idea that I've had for a while and I really like for some reason. It takes place shortly after 'Haunted'.**

**XXX**

Robin made his way silently out through the front door of Titans Tower and into the pouring rain. It was getting late, the temperature was dropping, and it was extremely wet. Robin didn't care. He needed to be alone with himself for a while. External conditions didn't really matter anyway.

Robin picked his way among the rocks and puddles and globs of mud, finally reaching the large, sturdy rocks at the water's edge. The bay was speckled with the raindrops and looked threatening. Robin sat down on a rock, feeling the water soak through to his skin. He paid little attention, staring out at the steely waters of the bay. As he sat there, the rain started to let up a little. He slid slowly into his thoughts.

Robin felt terrible. It was in the past now, but he couldn't let it go. He'd really believed that Slade had returned. He had gone so completely mad in the concept of battling his most formidable foe once more and possibly discovering his identity that he had done horrible things. Things that he would never normally do. He had refused to believe his friends. He had threatened them. And of course, he had hurt Starfire.

If there was one thing Robin hated most in the world, it was hurting her. Physically, emotionally, it didn't matter, he hated it. He cared for her so deeply, wondered at times if he maybe even loved her, and it hurt him so much to know that he had hurt her. He had caused her pain, in more ways than one, and he felt horrible. He had hurt her in his frustration at her for not seeing someone that he believed had passed directly in front of her. She had even said he was hurting her, and he hadn't even paid attention. He hadn't cared, not at the moment, anyway. All that had mattered then was going after Slade. But he cared now. He cared a lot.

The rain had stopped by now. Robin shook the water out of his hair and it drooped, hair gel losing its effect in the wetness. He couldn't have cared less about that. He was focused on his guilt.

"Robin, you stupid jerk!" Robin snarled, slamming a fist down on the rock. "How could you be such a monster!?"

"Robin?" came a soft voice behind him, slightly alarmed. Robin turned and saw Starfire standing a few yards behind him. She had not been out here long: her hair was dry.

"Hey Star," Robin said quietly.

"May I sit down?" she asked. Robin nodded, turning his gaze back to the water, and Starfire walked cautiously over and took a place beside him on the rock. "How have you been a monster?" she asked. Robin was slightly embarrassed that she had heard his outburst.

"I hurt you, Star. Back in the forest, when I thought I saw Slade…" he trailed off. "I'm sorry."

"Robin, you were not thinking," Starfire said, sounding serious. "It is alright. You were not yourself."

"But I should have been," Robin muttered. "I shouldn't have let myself-"

"I am just thankful that you are alright. The things you have done when you were not do not matter now," Star said. Robin smiled slightly.

"Thanks, Star. I really didn't mean to go crazy like that. I just…I wanted to know so badly what he was hiding, who he was, how he could be stopped…I got carried away," he said.

"Yes. It is a mystery, what is behind his mask. Who is behind his mask. He hides everything behind a wall." Starfire paused. "You do this as well."

"What?" Robin asked.

"You hide behind a mask. You hide your eyes. On Tameran, we believe that eyes are the windows to the soul. Why do you keep your windows covered, Robin?" Star asked cautiously.

Robin wasn't exactly sure what to say to this. He was slightly frightened, as though she were trying to extract a piece of his soul. It felt like his zone of personal secrecy was being invaded upon. "I…really can't explain. I've been wearing one for so long…I guess I could take it off, but…" he didn't know how to continue.

"You do not wish for anyone to look into your soul?" Star asked. Robin nodded.

"I guess that's it. I guess I have a lot of issues about…myself. I've been behind this mask for so long that I'm not really even sure who I am anymore. I've been Robin….the boy behind the mask….for so long that I'm not really sure how to stop." he wasn't exactly sure if he was talking about the mask on his face anymore. "And I'm kind of afraid that maybe…maybe I'm not good enough."

"Friend Robin, how can you not be good enough when you are yourself? Is that not all you are able to be?" Starfire looked very slightly confused.

"Well…I mean maybe I'm not good enough for other people," Robin explained.

"Are you good enough for yourself?" Star asked.

Robin nodded slightly. "Yeah, I guess. I'm always trying to improve but…yeah."

"That is all that matters. You are good enough for Cyborg, Beast Boy, Raven, me, and most importantly, you are good enough for Robin. Why does it matter what other people will think as long as you are happy?" Star asked.

Robin smiled. "You're right. Why should it matter?" he grinned widely at her.

"We were not talking about the mask over your eyes, were we?" Star asked knowingly. Robin nodded. "So what about that mask? How can anyone think you are not good enough by looking at your eyes?" She asked.

Robin sighed. "That's a little different. I guess it's a matter of habit, and a bit of insecurity. It used to be about keeping my identity a secret, but I guess that doesn't matter anymore. I don't really have a life outside of the superhero one to protect."

"So, if it is no longer necessary, why do you keep it on?" Star asked him.

"Well…I guess….I don't want some people to look through my…uh…windows. It makes me feel so…vulnerable," Robin said. He was having a lot of trouble explaining this. He had never really had to explain why he kept himself hidden behind a mask before, especially not to a member of his own team. People usually dismissed it as just a superhero thing. Truthfully, he had never really even tried to explain it to himself.

"But it is alright for some people to look through them?" Star asked.

"Yeah. Some people," Robin agreed. "I just…don't like to feel judged. I feel like people judge me when they can see inside and…it's just really complicated."

"We would never judge you, but I understand," Star said. She placed a hand lightly on his shoulder. Robin blushed, but he was so grateful to hear that she understood that he could have hugged her. It was really getting tricky to explain.

"Friend Robin, why are your cheeks so red? You are embarrassed?" Star asked.

"N-no, not really. I just…when people touch me…-people who I'm attracted to anyway- I tend to…um…" He could find no words.

Starfire pulled her hand back, blushing as well. "You are…attracted?" she asked.

"Yes," Robin said, doing everything in his power to avoid her eyes, though she couldn't see his. "You…know what that means, don't you?"

"Yes," Star said, cheeks getting redder. "I…" she paused. "I am attracted…to you as well."

Robin grinned slightly. "Seriously?" he asked cautiously.

"Yes. Robin, I do believe…that I love you," Star said softly, placing a hand on his cheek. Robin stomach flipped over and he nearly fainted at those words. Here she was, the most beautiful, astonishing person he had ever seen, and she had just said that she loved him. He'd never thought he'd ever see the day when she said those words. He tried to think of some way to express what he was feeling in a coherent sentence. He could think of four words that would be most appropriate.

"I love you too," Robin said nervously, a bit shy to her touch. Her hand was warm against his cheek, which was cold from the rain. She was touching him. She had gotten past his wall. He didn't usually let people get this close…

He realized that he and Starfire were both leaning forward slightly, and wondered if he ought to stop it, but some powerful force drove him onward. They continued to move slowly until very suddenly they were very close. Dangerously close. Their faces were barely a centimeter apart. Every part of his mind was screaming at Robin to pull away, end this before it began, but every other part of him was contradicting it. He slowly closed his eyes behind his mask…

"Wait," Starfire said, pulling away slightly. "Robin….may I look through your windows?" she seemed a bit shy, suddenly. He couldn't remember any other occasion where she had seemed truly shy. It surprised him slightly.

There was a bit of a pause on Robin's part, and then he nodded, eyes still squeezed shut, and she gently reached up and removed his mask. He blinked his eyes open and looked at her, and she looked back, gazing deeply into the pale blue orbs that had hidden for so long behind the mask. It felt strange to have his eyes open to so many things: the cold of the air, the water sliding down from his still-wet hair. Starfire smiled at him. Robin grinned back, sensing no judgment from her, no displeasure, no threat.

Star leaned forward once more and shyly placed her lips on his. Robin's eyes closed once more and he returned the kiss as he felt Starfire's arms wrap around his shoulders, his mask still in her hand. He slid his arms around her small waist and pulled her closer to him, feeling complete contentment in being so close to her. He kissed her as passionately as he could allow without feeling like he was intruding upon her personal space (he understood such issues well), full of wonder at the fact that this was actually happening. Starfire had unmasked the Boy Wonder and now she was kissing him. It seemed like some sort of twisted dream.

Finally, the need for oxygen forced the two reluctantly apart. They both drew back, looked at each other, and blushed. Star stared once more into Robin's eyes for a moment, and Robin willed himself to look back into her clear green ones, which were sparkling.

"You have beautiful windows, Robin," she said. Robin smiled.

"So do you," he said. Star smiled openly.

"Do you wish to go inside? Perhaps we could partake in the eating of the pizza Cyborg has ordered?" she asked.

"Sure," Robin said. The both of them stood up. Star paused for a moment, and then carefully put Robin's mask back in place over his eyes. As they headed for the Tower, Robin cautiously slipped his hand through hers. Starfire didn't mind in the least.

**XXX**

**I enjoyed writing that. Aww (huggles) I love Robstar. I apologize if that wasn't exactly brilliant. This is only my second Robstar fic. **


End file.
